kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom XIII
Mushroom XIII is a group of enemies that can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Like all Mushroom Heartless, they require special treatment in order to be properly defeated and the mini-games required to deal with them are recorded in Jiminy's Journal. Each of the Mushrooms drops Tranquil Shards, Stones, Gems and Crystals and can drop unique weapons for Goofy and Donald—the six odd numbered Mushrooms drop shields for Goofy, while the six even numbered Mushrooms drop staves for Donald. Fulfilling the highest requirement for each Mushroom will also reward the player with the Premium Mushroom for the odd Mushrooms and the Limited Mushroom for the even Mushrooms. Unlike the others, the thirteenth Mushroom drops not a shield or a staff, but the Winner's Proof Keyblade and a Tranquil Proof. Design All of the Mushroom XIII Heartless share a common appearance. They all sport the same spherical, pitch-black heads and glowing eyes, and they all wear black coats reminiscent of those worn by Organization XIII. These coats are black and sport similar zippers, pull-strings and hoods — the latter of which resembles a mushroom cap and has two angular, black spirals decorating it. The Heartless emblem is displayed on the front of all of their coats. The members of the Mushroom XIII only differ in two regards; the numbers on their backs and their size. Each Mushroom XIII member has a different silver Roman numeral from I to XIII on their backs, representing their rank. The members' sizes can vary greatly. No. V is the largest and is larger than Sora, while No. VIII is the smallest, and is roughly half of Sora's height. They also are variations of other mushroom heartless like White Mushroom, Rare Truffle, Black Fungus, but they look more like Black Fungus. List of Members Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' ;No. 1 In order to defeat No, 1, you must hit it 70 times within 30 seconds. In order to get the Premium Mushroom, you must hit it 99 times. Like Xemnas, this Heartless has the "Reversal" Reaction Command, and its large size is a reference to Xemnas' role as the leader of Organization XIII. It is also fought in the same area as Xemnas. It is recommended to use Wisdom Form to defeat No.1, since it has quick attacks, and you can land at least three hits with the Shoot function. Final Form is very useful too. With one jump and an attack you can land 9 hits. ;No. 2 You must dodge or block its projectiles until your score reaches 85. Final Form is highly useful for No. 2, since almost every action made in Final Form also guards Sora from external attacks, and the projectiles can be blocked. Like Xigbar, it shoots projectiles that must be deflected. ;No. 3 You must have defeated Xaldin to reach the third Mushroom. You must collect 450 of the prizes it drops before time runs out in order to win. The prizes may reference the opportunities for Sora to use the Learn and Jump commands from Xaldin in his boss fight. The location of the mini-game also references Xaldin. ;No. 4 You must have defeated Shan-Yu in order to reach the fourth Mushroom. To win, you must hit 85 of the clones without getting hit once. Its cloning trait references Vexen's ability to create Replicas while avoiding being hit, which is reminiscent of the Chilly Academic's cowardice. ;No. 5 Many would say that this Mushroom is probably the easiest one to beat. You must defeat it in 10 seconds, although its health regenerates quickly. For its fast attacks, Master Form is best used when defeating No. 5, as this gives it less recovery time. Limit Form's Zantetsuken ground combo finisher is also extremely helpful, as it can easily chop away an entire bar of the Mushroom's health. Another strategy is to use Final Form, equip Fire Boost and Bond of Flame, and keep attacking with Firaga. Its regenerating health is similar to the Power Meter of the Lexaeus Absent Silhouette battle. It is also the largest of the Mushrooms, narrowly exceeding No.1, also referencing Lexaeus' size compared to the other Organization members. ;No. 6 You must defeat all of the clones within 45 seconds. The clones appear in groups of six. The clones are reminiscent of the boss battle against Zexion in the Reverse/Rebirth mode of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. ;No. 7 You must defeat the seventh Mushroom in 10 seconds to beat it. However, coming in contact with the Mushroom will send a character flying. This trait is similar to the Berserk state of Saïx. The key to taking No. 7 out is by using long-range attacks. Wisdom Form works well, though the player will have to keep gliding away from No. 7. Alternatively, you may use Limit Form's Sonic Blade, Strike Raid and Ragnarok combos to keep it at bay. Final Form and Reflega is another extremely effective method. ;No. 8 Many say that this is the hardest challenge: bouncing the Mushrooms around like a ping-pong ball 85 times, similar to the Rare Truffle in the first game. A way to make this easier is to equip Berserk Combo, repeatedly press Thundaga until MP runs out, then keep hitting it over and over, preferably with Horizontal Slash. When MP is refilled, repeatedly press Thundaga again. Make sure to remove all MP Haste abilities. It is similar to the Overtake/Clear Light Reaction Command in Axel's boss fight in the 6th Day of the Prologue. ;No. 9 You must hit it 75 times without letting it stop spinning in order to win. The Mushroom's spinning, or dancing, is a reference to Demyx's association with music and control of Dancer Nobodies. Also, it is the location where the Melodious Nocturne met his end. ;No. 10 No. 10 is in Port Royal during the 2nd Time. You must defeat the real Mushroom in 55 seconds as it shuffles itself amongst four clones. Finding the real one amongst fakes references Luxord's boss battle and the shuffling of cards. The fighting style of No. 10 resembles that of the Black Ballade in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, where hitting the wrong one would result in Sora taking damage. ;No. 11 You must deplete the hit counter above the Mushroom's head in 19 seconds. The hit counter resembles the one Marluxia uses against Sora in his Absent Silhouette battle. The best way to defeat it is by using Wisdom Form. ;No. 12 You must defeat all of the clones before time runs out. However, unlike No. 6, they appear by themselves in rapid succession. The clones' rapid appearance refers Larxene's Absent Silhouette battle. ;No. 13 You must have beaten all of the other Mushrooms to reach the last Mushroom Heartless. You also gain a Crown. Its non-hostility compared to the other twelve references Roxas as being unusual compared to the rest of the Organization. Also, it comes down to you with a beam of light, a possible reference to Roxas's element of light. Trivia *All of the Mushrooms have similar traits to the members of Organization XIII. Some of the locations where the Mushrooms are fought also reference where the Organization members were fought. *When you enter the Great Maw, all of the Mushrooms (save for No. 13) will appear. Then, after a short period of time, all of the Mushrooms will warp away; however, the ones you have completed the Jiminy Objectives for will stay and jump up and down. *Wisdom Form is very useful for some of the minigames, such as No. 1 and No. 4, and to a certain extent, No. 7. The minigames were likely engineered so that Wisdom Form would be made much more useful than in the original Kingdom Hearts II. fr:Bolets XIII Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies